A Camouflaged Kitten's Wish
by mysteriouslyXXyours
Summary: Electra has a crush on Quaxo and he likes her back. But will Quaxo be able to show Electra his other side? Read on to find out! Heads up: I spelled Etcetera's name as Ectetera. Please don't comment anymore on it. Mmkay?
1. Come Out Tonight

My first fan fic ever! And since everyone else seems to be doing it (peer pressure, gotta love it!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, love it, don't own it. ALW does and if he decides to let me own it, I'll let you know. But until that happens it's not mine!**

Enjoy!

**Chapter One:** **Come Out Tonight**

A camouflaged-colored kitten raced around a big opening in the middle of a junkyard. Her little giggle sounded triumphantly over all the other noises coming from around her. She picked up speed for a final lap around the big circle.

"Ha! You'll never beat me now, Quaxo!" she cried breathlessly. Proudly, she stuck her paw on the tyre that was sitting at the head of the open area.

"Electra, my dear, you must be a bit quicker than that to beat me," a confident black cat said. He held his white-tipped tail as if to say that he had truly come in first. Electra playfully swatted Quaxo. They sat next to each other, smiling in the sunshine.

_How in the world could Quaxo have beaten me if I was a half lap ahead?_ Electra thought. She leaned back against a box of old crackers.

Quaxo's smile slowly faded to seriousness. "That's something I will show you with time," he muttered.

Electra's head popped up. "Hmm?" She looked up at him with large brown eyes. _Did he just answer my thoughts?_ She wondered again. _Or did I say that out loud?_ Her face dropped to puzzlement as Quaxo's smile slowly returned. They sat together until the sun gradually began to fade and traded places with the moon. Electra felt a something warm flutter against her back.

"I must go now Electra," Quaxo sighed unhappily. "But I shall return tomorrow." With that, he nuzzled her head and leaped off to head to his home.

Electra, who had always been a street cat, set off to go find more adventure. She knew someone had to be awake so that they could talk or so that she could pull a prank on them. The kitten quickly bolted through all the twists and tunnels that were lurking in the junk. Suddenly, someone jumped out in front of her.

"BOO!" cried a striped kitty. Electra's eyes widened as she let out a terrified shriek. Slowly, the mysterious cat revealed herself.

"Heaviside, Etcy! You scared me to death!" Electra cursed. Ectetera was giggling to the point where she couldn't breathe. The hyper kitten tried to stand, but she just couldn't.

"You-you shoulda seen your face!" breathed Ectetera. She smiled so hard that her face hurt. Electra stared down at her, very angry.

"Do you realize how much trouble you would have been if I had yelled 'Macavity'? Or if someone else besides me had been walking through here. I'm surprised no one is here now, searching for whoever caused that ruckus!" Electra fumed. Ectetera looked up at her. She felt very sorry now that she realized how much trouble she would have been in.

"I'm sorry, 'lectra. I just really wanted to talk to you," Ectetera said, while looking down at the ground. She quickly stood up. "I wanted to know what's going on between you and Quaxo! You two have been inseparable all day. Tell me what you've been doing!"

"Nothing really special… we're just good friends, that's all."

Ectetera sighed. "Please, Electra, I know that you like him. You have such a big crush! And, you know, I'm pretty sure he likes you, too!"

"Okay, fine, fine, fine!" Electra glared. "Yes, I do like him. I don't know if he likes me or not, but I wish he did. He's very nice and funny and smart. He's also kind of… um…. cute." Electra blushed heavily.

"Ooooo! Electra's got a crush! Electra's got a crush!" gushed Ectetera. Electra started to walk away. "Oh, please, don't leave! I didn't mean- I was just kidding. I'll stop now, I'm serious!" Electra stopped and sighed. "Um, you do know one thing, though," Ectetera continued, "is that you still love the Tugger!"

Electra hadn't thought of that. Sure, the Rum Tum Tugger is everybody's favorite tom (including hers), but if she was in love with Quaxo, could she still swoon after the 'mane' man? She hoped Quaxo wouldn't mind, it's not like Electra was gonna get the Tugger anytime soon!

"Who cares? Tugger's never gonna like me, so it's not like it matters!" Electra tried to get out, making a point. At that, they both started to giggle profusely. Together they walked out of the tunnel and started to talk about how great they thought the Rum Tum Tugger was.

"And, oh! The way that Tugger sways his tail makes my mouth water!" Etcetera gleefully said, very loudly.

"Mmmmhhhmmm!" Electra agreed, smiling. "Yuh-uh-ummy!" Both queens fell back into yet another fit of giggles.

"So that's what you think of me," a deep, seductive voice said over the laughter. The girl's suddenly stopped and whipped their heads up to see none other than the Rum Tum Tugger himself.

"We, uh, um, didn't know you were, uh, their…" said Electra, eyes looking at the ground.

The Curious Cat smirked as he poofed his mane. He smiled down at the two kittens. "Well, I know that you didn't think any less of me, I mean, no one does! Just look at me!" The Tugger turned in a circle, stopping only slightly to show off his "tail-wagging abilities."

Their jaws dropped. A little drool started to form on the outside of Etcetera's mouth. Never before were they given a private "viewing" of the Tugger. Of course, they didn't mind, but the moment had to stop.

"I think it's getting a little late for you two," sighed the tom. It was barely eight o'clock. "You two hurry off to bed now." Quickly, the Rum Tum Tugger bent down and gave each kitten a good-night kiss on the cheek.

"OH MY EVERLASTING CAT!" both girls swore in unison, once they were sure the Tugger was out of hearing range. They could hardly breathe; the only thing that would come out was loud gasps. They sat there until clouds started to cover the moon and they were sure that it was time for bed.

Electra and Etcetera said their salutations and went their ways. Still smiling, Electra strode off to her den. She lay down on a broken spring mattress. Touching the spot where the Tugger had kissed her, she slowly drifted off into a deep, wonderful sleep.


	2. The Rum Tum Tugger is a Terrible Bore

Disclaimer on first chapter. Go there if you don't believe me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Rum Tum Tugger Is a Terrible Bore**

The little camouflaged-colored kitten leisurely opened her eyes. Her mouth formed an oval as she yawned. Bits of the sun were shining through holes in the junk. Gradually she slumped off the mattress and walked out into the morning air. As she was walking, something light and feathery graced her shoulder. She shivered.

"Good morning, my dear, Electra," Quaxo smiled brightly. Knowing that it was just Quaxo, Electra felt a bit warmer. She smiled and softly nuzzled his shoulder.

"Um, if you don't mind, Quaxo, I still haven't eaten my breakfast," Electra shyly muttered. She looked up at him with her brown eyes.

He looked ahead of him for one second, and then turned towards her. "Don't worry. Follow me." Quaxo gently grabbed her arm and led her down a cleared path of junk to another small opening. In this area was a bowl of milk and some tuna. Electra greedily dug in.

Once she was done, she asked, "How did you get all this?! It's delicious!" Quaxo had a twinkle in his eye. He simply smiled and said, "It doesn't matter, does it? As long as you're happy…"

"Hmmm," she said. "I guess it doesn't, because I am very happy!" Electra sat in wonder, again. _How does Quaxo always do all this fantastical stuff?_ she thought. Electra's mind some how wandered back to last night with her best friend, Etcetera. She then thought about the Tugger, and how she had been swooning over him.

"Um, Quaxo," Electra continued. "I have something to tell you…" Quaxo looked up, his face saying that he already knew, but Electra went on anyways. "Last night, Etcetera and I, well, we were talking about the Tugger and I guess we got a little carried away. He, uh, overheard us and came to talk. I'm sorry, but, he is, well, irresistible, for lack of a better word…"

Quaxo smirked. "My dearest, Electra," Quaxo sighed, looking at her with his black eyes, "The Rum Tum Tugger would make the most loyal of companions turn. I know that you, however, are different. You would never trade your mate for someone who, might I say, is out of your reach. I trust you."

This made Electra feel even worse. She stared down at the ground, tears decorating her eyes. How could she feel so attached to one person, collapse over another tom, and then have her first person have unconditional love towards her still? Electra's mind raced and it made her feel like she had eaten a barrel full of catnip. The dizziness forced her backwards, but instead of landing on the hard piles of junk, a pair of soft hands gently caught her.

"Don't worry, my dear, I will always love you," Quaxo smiled. Electra let one tear slip and forced herself into a smile. _I love you, too Quaxo. And I am very sorry,_ Electra thought. "It will all be alright. Everything will be okay in time. But, please, do tell me what you find so attracting in the Tugger?"

Electra blushed. "Well… He is quite a 'mature' tom. He's also funny, smart, and looks good," Electra gushed. She smiled at the thought of him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!" Quaxo chuckled._ Says you,_ Electra contemplated. "Please, my kitten, I know so."

Electra suddenly gasped. Her eyes widened at what he had just said. _I know I didn't just say that out loud! How had he known?!_ Electra pondered. She sat in amazement and stared at Quaxo.

Suddenly Quaxo looked out the tunnel they had come down. His eyes grew wide, almost as if he saw something incredulous. A hiss formed at the back of his throat. Quaxo tried to compose himself and turned back to Electra.

"Darling Electra, please listen to me," said Quaxo in a very serious tone. "I have to go now and I want you to hide and hide well. Do not come out until you are absolutely sure that it is safe. Please, please follow my directions; I do not want you to get hurt." Quaxo's face was so serious, that Electra wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"Fine," she eventually said, "I'll do as you say, but please hurry back!"


End file.
